


Recovery

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [26]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter's sick and Paige takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

"Walter, do you want Darjeeling or Earl Grey tea?" Paige asked, rooms away from the sick man in bed. Walter huffed, debating his choices. With his stuffy nose he wouldn't be able to properly taste anything anyway.

"Darjeeling." It came out quiet and hoarse from his scratchy throat. When Paige didn't reply, he tried again. With no response he started wrestling off the covers (why did she put so many blankets on him?) to go find her. He only managed to swing his legs off the side of the bed before Paige returned with a steaming mug in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Walter probably gets frustrated if he does nothing for long even though he knows he'll recuperate faster if he just rests.


End file.
